Forever Evil
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: The world is knocked off it's axis when an organization known as the Syndicate, lead by an alternate version of Mabel Pines, proclaim they've killed the heroes of Earth, now dominated by evil. But some villains are taking a stand against them. Can Xanatos and his small band of rogues save the world, or will the Earth be forever ruled by evil? Based on the 2013 DC Comics event.
1. New World Order

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This new story is going to be co written by collaborator on Acts of Vengeance, and credit to this chapter belongs to him.**

 **Also, once again, disclaimers will be at the bottom.**

* * *

Forever Evil

Chapter 1: New World Order

* * *

This is the story of how evil won.

It all started with an eclipse. Now normally these cosmic blackouts were just a part of life and happened every now and again when the sun and the moon were in perfect alignment. But this eclipse was different. Unlike others in the past which could be predicted, this one happened seemingly out of nowhere. The sudden global blackout caused the world to fall into a mass state of panic, thinking that the end times were upon them. As the governments of the world tried to calm the masses with promises of solutions for this problem, the heroes of the world gathered to try and solve this situation on their own and discover the ones responsible for this scheme.

Soon, the human race received a message on every digital device in the world demanding their complete and total surrender within the hour. The fear and paranoia reached new heights as the people of Earth were a state of total disarray. With the world descending further and further into chaos with each passing second, the heroes of the world banded together in order to battle this unknown threat as a united force for good. Once they tracked the source of the message to the moon, they formed a plan to take back their planet. With Danny Phantom, the young protector of Amity Park, leading the charge, the heroes of the world rushed off to face this new adversary and put the world back together in doing so. The world could only look on with a collective sense of anticipation for the crisis to be over and their protectors to be triumphant as always.

No one knows the exact details of what happened on the moon, but one thing is certain: the heroes didn't come back.

The world wasn't saved. The champions of justice didn't return with the evil-doers responsible for this eclipse and the message of surrender in tow with them, nor was the moon back into its proper orbit. The world was still left in darkness and under the threat of some new terror and now the people of Earth were without its guardians to save them form whatever new horrors awaited them. Shortly after the apparent defeat of the heroes, another message was sent to the masses by the unknown villains claiming that the world was theirs now and no help was coming for their defenders.

While it may have been the end of everything to most people, the Earth had been suddenly turned into a paradise for the villains of the world. With none of their respective adversaries there to stop them, the villains of the world began to pillage and plunder to their hearts content. After years of being foiled time and time again, the world had at last become their playground. From would-be tyrants to super powered thugs, they crawled out of their hideouts and reeked havoc upon the now unprotected planet.

As the forces of evil continued their rampage, a third message was directed at the villains themselves. This new message requested the rouges of the world to converge at Washington D.C. for that they called a 'business proposition.' Whether they were curious about said business proposal or just wanted to see the people had defeated the heroes, villains from far and near gathered at the nation's capital to see the ones who now held the world hostage. As the legion of evil converged at D.C., it was staggering as to how far the unknown villain's message reached. From the deepest depths of the earth to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, they came, all wanting to see who had rid the galaxy of its heroes. Giant robots, deadly assassins, would-be dictators and intergalactic tyrants amassed on the front lawn of the White House, waiting to see who had conquered the world.

It was then that the new masters of the world stepped out to meet with the horde of evil, and the villains were shocked by who now stood before them. It was a group of seven teenagers, some of whom resembled the now supposedly slain heroes to the surprise of some of the rouges in the audience.

There was a teenager who looked like Mabel Pines, but instead of being thirteen, this girl appeared as if she was at least seventeen. She wore a light blue suit with a black skirt and light blue high-heels and had a bright crystal around her neck. A light blue cape was draped around her shoulders as her cold, blue eyes look at the army of villains before. Her expression was cold as steel and hiding the full amount of her malice behind it.

Next was the doppelganger of the former part-time hero, Penn Zero. However, unlike the happy-go lucky redhead, this Penn had a battle-hardened face with a scar across his left cheek and an eye-patch covering the empty hole where his right eye once was. His usually curly red hair was straightened and had two grey streaks in it. He wore combat armor and had a broadsword strapped to his back as well as a pair of pistols holstered at each hip.

Following that was a much different Steven Universe. Like the reverse Mabel Pines, this Steven looked much older then the one from this earth. He was dressed in a yellow suit of armor that resembled a male version of Yellow Diamond's attire. His gem was not that of a rose quartz, but a yellow diamond that was placed on the back of his right hand. His stance was straight and tall like a solider waiting for his next mission.

The next two were the reverse versions of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. This Star was dressed in a black and purple dress that appeared royal in nature and showing a sense formality unlike the wild and rebellious young girl a few of the villains had come to know. Instead of a wand, this Star held a long black staff that had the image of a dragon at the top of it. As for Marco, he was not a skinny and meek boy, but a hulking mass of muscle that stood nearly nine feet tall. Stitches adorned his body as his eyes blazed with a dark green energy and wore only a pair of black shorts.

Following that was the reverse Danny Phantom. This Danny's suit was white and black like his arch-nemesis Vlad Plasmius' costume. His eyes were red and filled with hate. His snow white hair was instead a blazing ball of white flames sitting atop his head. His body was tall and gaunt like that of a skeleton with skin still covering it. The very sight of him was like looking at death itself.

Finally, there was the reverse Kim Possible. She wore a black armored body suit that had an assault rifle strapped to the back of it. Her long red hair was cut down to her ears. A bandolier containing knives and bullets was wrapped around her shoulder and her belt containing bombs, grenades, extra ammunition and other weapons she used to kill her targets with maximum force.

As expected, most of the villains in the massive crowd were either confused or angry by these seven teens. But before anyone had a chance could speak or make a move to try to attack them, the legion of evil was suddenly struck by a searing sensation of pain in their minds. It was like someone was pulling their brains apart piece by piece and setting those pieces on fire. The agony was so great that even villains like Megatron and Lord Dominator were brought to their knees before the seven teens. Then, just as sudden the mental attack came, it ceased just as quickly.

"That was to show you that we weren't like the heroes you knew," the new Mabel informed them casually. "Don't make me give you another demonstration."

"Then who are you?" the part-time villain named Rippen questioned from the crowd. "The Penn Zero I know and loathe doesn't look like bloody Deathstroke."

"We are the Syndicate," the reverse Mabel announced. "And to put it bluntly, we come from an alternate Earth."

That took almost everyone in the crowd aback, but it wasn't totally unbelievable to most of the villains. In a world where giant robots, ghost/human hybrids and magical princesses from other dimensions exist side by side, the idea of evil versions of heroes from another earth was not out of the question. The real question however was why exactly they had left their Earth and invaded this one.

"If you're from another Earth, why did you come here?" Cobra's second in command, Destro, questioned curiously.

"Yeah, did you get your butt kicked there?" the ghost rocker, Ember, joked.

"On the contrary, we rule that Earth without question," the reverse Star corrected.

"We just wanted to expand our rule a bit further," the reverse Penn added on. "Why have one earth when you can have two?"

"Right, and you expect us to believe that also defeated the heroes?" Kraang Sub-Prime commented sarcastically.

In response to that, the members of the Syndicate showed them a multitude of items and weapons from the now fallen heroes. From the belt of El Tigre to the wand of Star Butterfly, it was all there to for the rouges to see. However, some of the villains remained unconvinced by just seeing the weapons of their adversaries. They needed some further evidence of the group's victory.

Reverse Mabel then gave Reverse Star a glance to which she nodded in response. The wicked sorceress then snapped her fingers which got the monster Marco's attention. The hulking brute lumbered away for a few moments before returning with two costumed strangers in each of his massive hands.

To the surprise of the horde of villains, the two captives were in fact the protectors of Paris known as Ladybug and Cat Noir. The two young heroes were badly beaten and could barley stay conscious as it is. Reverse Marco placed them in front of the crowd before Kim forced them onto their knees.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Ladybug and Cat Noir," Mabel said to the legion of evil. "Or as they are also known as..."

Using her telekinetic powers, Mabel yanked the two teen's Miraculouses off of them and into her hand, making them revert back to their true identities.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste!" she finished.

The evildoers were stunned at first before cheering at the sight of the two guardians of France being brought down. The two teens looked at one another in shock, indicating that they were also unaware of each other's secret identities as well. Before they could say anything to one another though, Penn knocked them out before allowing Marco to carrying them off.

At this point, most of the villains were on board for whatever the Syndicate was planning, weather that reason be out of fear or not.

"Now, let me make this clear," Reverse Mabel said to the crowd. "We're offering you the keys to the kingdom, but if you cross us, then you'll end up like your now deceased adversaries. So let me ask you all this: are you with us?"

A roar of applause arose from the horde, showing that the mass majority were on their side. But even among the crowd, there were several evil-doers who weren't on board with the Syndicates' rule and were already plotting to fight back. Unfortunately, Mabel had been reading the minds of everyone who had attended the meeting and already knew who was against her team, but rather then kill them on the spot, she let them go. They were too few in numbers and unable to stand against them in a fight. And besides, it could fun to have to some form of a challenge now that the heroes of this Earth were gone.

* * *

Far from Washington, in the city of Manhattan, someone was already plotting against the Syndicate after watching their announcement of their rule to the world on his computer. He never saw himself as a villain per-say, but some of his actions in the past could have been seen as less than righteous to most people. But since then he had made peace with his enemies and had since put most of plans on hold as he and his wife raised their son. But now that Goliath and his clan were gone along with the rest of the earth's protectors, the defense of Earth fell to him. However, he was just man, and he knew that if he was going to save the world, then he would need some help.

Just then, the man heard a tap on the outside of his building's office. He looked outside expecting to see a villain of some sort sent by the Syndicate to kill him. Much to his surprise however, he instead to found Vlad Plasmius floating before him.

"Long time no see, David," the fellow billionaire greeted darkly. "Let's talk."

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls, Gargoyles, Kim Possible, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Wander Over Yonder and Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero are owned by Disney, Danny Phantom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Nickelodeon, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is owned by Zagtoon, Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network and G.I. Joe and Transformers: Prime are owned by Hasbro.**


	2. Descent Into Anarchy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Disclaimers and credit for certain scenes will be at the bottom.**

* * *

Forever Evil

Chapter 2: Descent Into Anarchy

* * *

Greg Universe sat in the beach house alone. The silence in the house was deafening to him. In this tiny little house he held so many now painful memories that now plagued his mind like a disease. It was here that his only son learned from his wife's closest friends to become a Crystal Gem like them. The former rock star watched his child grow from a pudgy, happy-go lucky boy to a defender of the earth. As much as he was supportive of his son's wish to be a protector of the world like his mother was, he always had a deep feeling of dread at the bottom of his heart that he would lose his only child like he did his wife.

When the Crystal Gems heard the news that the heroes were joining forces to stop the eclipse, Steven and his best friend Connie jumped at the chance to take back the sun and moon from whatever evil forces had them in their grasp. Before he left, Steven hugged his farther tightly and assured him that he would return to Beach City in time to watch the Little Butler Halloween special with him. Greg hugged his son and wished him the best of the luck before the Gems Connie, Lion, Lapis and Peridot-included departed to join the army of heroes that were headed to the moon.

But his son never returned, nor did the rest of the Crystal Gems returned. What did return from the moon however was the group of wicked teens known as the Syndicate, proclaiming that they were new rulers of the world. Greg watched on the news as the young villains stated that they had killed the heroes of the world and now had an army of evil-doers at their disposal. Honestly though, Greg didn't care if the world was doomed, his world ended when he heard that his son was dead. What hurt even more was that one of the members of the syndicate looked like an evil doppelganger of his child.

As he sat alone in the beach house and wept for his lost son, a flash of light had suddenly burst in front of him, forcing the former rock star to cover his eyes as a portal opened up in the center of the room. Suddenly, the portal spat out his son's pet Lion and, much to his shock, Stevonnie, the fusion of Steven and Connie. Lion and the fusion fell to their knees in agony, unable to so much as stand.

"Steven! Connie!" he cheered through his joyful tears as he ran to hug them. "I thought I lost you!"

"It's g-good to see you too, dad" Stevonnie weakly greeted as she returned the hug.

Greg helped the fusion to the couch where she laid down. It was there that former rock star saw that the woman was covered in deep cuts and bushes that would've made even a well-seasoned boxer look away.

"Oh my God!" he cried out in horror. "What happened to you up there!?"

"We...we lost" Stevonnie admitted sadly admitted. "Garnet...Amethyst...Pearl...everyone...they didn't make it."

"Why are you two still fused?" Greg questioned.

"Because I'm the only thing keeping Connie alive!" the fusion said was she winced in pain. "That other Steven...he nearly killed her."

"Oh jeez, what do we do now?" Greg asked.

"We hide, Dad," Stevonie answered. "For now at least. We can't let them win."

* * *

Thousands of miles away from Beach City, inside Hanger E of a classified military base in Nevada, a distraught Ratchet continued to try and make contact with his missing leader on the off chance he may still be alive. But after failure after failure to reach him, it was becoming more and more apparent that Optimus Prime, as well as the rest of Team Prime, are among those who had been slain at the hands of the Syndicate.

"Optimus, do you read me?" the Autobot medic said once more. "Optimus, for Primus sake, answer me!"

Equally distraught were three humans that were also inside the hanger known as Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel. None of them could get over the shock that these malicious teenagers have just murdered their Autobot companions that they have known over the course of several months. The sight of the reverse Marco tossing Optimus' blaster, Wheeljack's swords, Arcee's blades and other weapons as proof of their demise rendered them speechless, something that, even hours later, they still were. June Darby had tried her best to comfort her son like any mother would in a situation like this, but even she knew that a mother's love wouldn't be able to mend these mental scars alone.

"Optimus, answer me!" Ratchet continued before suddenly, exclaiming in rage, he smashed the comm device with his fist, having only now abandoned all hope that his fellow Autobots were still alive. The medic then placed his hand onto his forehead in grief over the fact that these Autobots who he had known and respected for millions of years in both the Great War of Cybertron and their arrival on Earth had fallen at the hands of the Syndicate.

Just then, alarms started to blare all throughout the base, snapping both Ratchet and the humans out of their mourning as Agent Fowler ran into the hanger.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked.

"The Decepticons are on their way here!" Fowler answered.

"Which ones!?" Ratchet asked.

"All of them!" Fowler answered.

Shocked at this new turn of events, Ratchet instantly ran outside to confirm what Fowler had said, and sure enough, in the skies above, a hoard of Vehicons were flying straight towards them in their vehicle modes, with Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and Predaking leading the charge.

"Oh, no..." was all he could say before turning to the five humans. "Agent Fowler, I need you to get yourself and the others as far away from here as soon as possible!"

"But Ratchet, what about you!?" Raf asked.

"I'm going to buy you as much time as I can!" Ratchet answered as he deployed his battle blades.

"No way, we're not leaving you behind!" Miko protested.

"We lost everyone else, we're not losing you too!" Jack added.

"If I go with you, it's more likely that we'll ALL die!" Ratchet responded.

Just before anyone could object any further, the Vehicons began to fire a barrage of laser fire onto the base's airfield, obliterating multiple jets as well as killing the pilots that attempted to scramble to their fighters. The resulting explosions caused the entire base to rumble and for a portion of Hanger E's ceiling to collapse. Thankfully, the humans had managed to evade certain death, but now they were separated from the Autobot.

"GO!" Ratchet yelled from behind the rubble.

"C'mon!" Fowler shouted at the rest of the humans, motioning to the back exit, the explosions from the Decepticons' onslaught growing closer and closer. Jack, Miko, Raf and June all hesitated for a moment before more of the ceiling started to cave in. With no other options and with heavy hearts, the four of them followed Agent Fowler out of the hanger.

Outside, Ratchet had managed to evade a second barrage of lasers by jumping to the side and somersaulting out of the way, but this in turn caused the lasers to hit the hanger, completely obliterating it. The medic prayed in his spark that the humans made it out beforehand before noticing the Vehicons transforming and landing on the ground, firing at virtually everything that didn't bare the Decepticon insignia. Ratchet responded by charging right into one that was about to fire his blaster at a pair of human soldiers and tackling him to the ground before jabbing his blades into his spark.

"Autobot!" a Vehicon shouted as he and five others readied their arm blasters, though in turn gaining Ratchet's attention. The sole Autobot responded by running straight to them, evading the laser fire before decapitating one of the Vehicons. A second Decepticon soldier seized this opportunity by bashing Ratchet in the head with his cannon, causing him to stumble backwards slightly. However, when he attempted to do it a second time, Ratchet dodged it and sliced his arm off before kicking him into a pair of Vehicons.

More Vehicons had begun to converge around Ratchet as he sliced through as many as he could, but the fight was beginning to turn into their favor as they punched him repeatedly, only to then meet an untimely end. Ratchet knew that fighting an army by himself was a suicide mission, but he needed to buy the humans as much time to leave the state as he could. Just as the Autobot medic was about to slice a Vehicon in half however, a powerful laser blast hit him directly in the chest, causing him to be sent flying into the wall of another hanger. Groaning in pain, Ratchet slowly got back onto his feet, holding onto where the blast hit him, and noticed both Shockwave and Knock Out approaching him, smoke emanating from Shockwave's cannon.

Ratchet was about to attempt to charge towards them, only for Predaking to suddenly land right in front of him and punch him square in the face, knocking him into stasis. The Predacon then slowly approached him, drawing out his massive sword when...

"Wait!" the voice of his superior suddenly shouted.

Predaking then turned to see Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave landing on the ground next to Knock Out and Shockwave.

"Not yet," Megatron coldly ordered as he approached Predaking. "I have plans for this one. But rest assured, the nanoklik his is of no more use to us, he is yours."

With a frustrated snarl, the Predacon proceeded to retract his sword, his vengeance on the ones who had wiped out his brethren delayed even further, before transforming into his beast mode and flying off to burn the rest of the base to the ground. It was at that moment that a ground bridge opened beside the remaining five Decepticons courtesy of Soundwave.

"Shockwave, Knock Out, bring our 'guest' back to the Nemesis," Megatron commanded.

"As you command, Lord Megatron," Shockwave replied as two Vehicons picked up the still stasis locked Ratchet up, bringing through the portal with both Knock Out and Shockwave close behind.

"Soundwave..." Megatron continued as he turned to his communications officer. Soundwave did not even so much as nod in acknowledgement as he walked off towards his objective. Megatron and Starscream then transformed into their vehicle modes and flew off to continue their attack on the base, and soon, the entire state of Nevada.

* * *

The base, however, was not the only place in the world that had succumbed to these evil-doers. In Russia, the terrorist organization known as Cobra had launched a full scale invasion, ending with the Russian military in shambles and the Prime Minister being dragged out of the Kremlin by Cobra Commander himself and executed by the commander in front of the entire Russian population.

In Paris, Hawk Moth had unleashed a massive swarm of Akumas all across the city, practically feeding on their fear of Ladybug and Cat Noir not being there to protect them, eventually resulting in 90% of the French population being evilized.

In Miracle City, the villains there had complete dominance over the city without question now that El Tigre and White Pantera were gone and their crime sprees eventually began to spread into other parts of Mexico.

In Townsville, without the Powerpuff Girls to protect it, the city had become a war zone for a majority of the supervillains there who had carved out pieces of it for themselves and are now at war with each other for complete control.

In Norrisville, after being freed by the Syndicate, the Sorcerer immediately began stanking everyone in the city, now that the Norrisville Ninja was no more, until the entire population of the city had been turned into stank creatures.

In the eastern region of the USA, after being kicked out of Norrisville, Hannibal McFist had started a territory war against another villain, Doctor Drakken, who had taken control of a chunk of the southeastern United States, starting with Florida.

In Texas, Kraang Sub-Prime had seized the entire state and set up a new base of operations where Huston once was, with the intention to move the currently submerged Technodrome there.

And in New York City, Demona, now with mutants that had defected from the Foot Clan on her side, had begun the process of taking over the entire island.

Without the world's heroes, anarchy now reigned supreme across the globe.

* * *

Back in Manhattan, Xanatos stood before the human/ghost hybrid defiantly while Vlad only glowered back at him. The two billionaires had crossed paths in the past, and none of those said paths were good. As part of Vlad's corporate scheme of overshadowing his competitors and making them sell out to his company, the half-ghost attempted to take possession of Xanatos's body like he had done so to the rest of his corporate rivals before. However, Xanatos was unlike the others who fell prey to his powers and managed to push Vlad from his body through his sheer willpower alone. The two villainous billionaires ended up doing battle with one another until it came to a standstill. They then parted ways with the understanding if one revealed the other's secrets, then the other would one do the same.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure, Vlad?" David asked casually, as if they were having a simple meeting. "Has the Syndicate sent you to kill me for being absent at their little get-together?"

"Hardly," Vlad answered as he continued to float outside the building. "The simple fact is that you're the only person I could think of who could help me rid the world of those brats."

"Ah, I'm touched," the occultist joked. "Please, come in. Let's talk business"

After being invited in, Vlad phased through the window before stepping into the office. To further show that he came in peace, he transformed back into his human form.

"So I assume that you're not too thrilled about this sudden changing of the guard either?" Xanatos inquired.

"Of course not," Vlad replied. "If anyone should be ruling the world, it should be me in the White House!"

"You're such a saint," David commented snidely.

"Oh, don't pretend your so high and mighty, Xanatos!" the half-ghost spat. "You dreamed about global conquest as much as I have!"

"Once I did, but since then my perspective on life has changed," the fellow billionaire said. "Ruling the world is such a tiresome thing."

"Ah yes, I heard you've finally settled down and started a family, good for you," Masters sarcastically congratulated before adding "And just where is your family now?"

"I had Owen take them somewhere far away from here," Xanatos answered. "I gave him instructions to not tell me where they were going in case I get captured by the Syndicate. My family is a weakness that I can't afford to be exploited with the world at stake."

"Smart man," Vlad said. "So I assume you have some lab hidden away in this place?"

"You assume correctly," Xanatos answered before gesturing to a nearby elevator. "This way, please."

The two billionaires entered the elevator which, in no time at all, brought them to Xanatos's laboratory. Within it was a multitude of weapons, armors and unused robots of Xanatos's Steel Clan. Vlad found himself almost impressed by the armory before him, the key word being almost. Wasting no time at all, Xanatos quickly suited up in his latest model of his armor. He switched on a signal on the wrist of suit to activate several Steel Clan robots.

"I hope you realize that you, me and several of your tin cans can't fight both the Syndicate and the army they now have at their command," Vlad pointed out.

"Which why we need a team of our own," David replied. "when you where at that gathering, did you see anyone else upset by the Syndicate's take over?"

"I spoke with a few who were less than thrilled by all this," the half ghost explained. "But I doubt that they'll want to join us."

"Well, if we're going to have any chance of stopping those kids, then we'll need them," Xanatos told his ally before handing a piece of paper. "I want you to round up anyone who wants to fight back and meet me at this location."

"What about you?" the fellow billionaire questioned.

"I need to set up our new base," Xanatos answered. "With the way things are already starting decay here in Manhattan, we'll need somewhere safe to hide from the Syndicate. Just find as many as you can who will join our cause."

"I'll stop by my lab and pick up anything that we could use to help as well," Vlad said before changing back into his ghost form. "Just have this new base of yours up and running when I come back."

With that, Vlad flew upwards and phased through the ceiling. Once he was gone, Xanatos deactivated the lab's system before he and his robots took off as well in order to set up their new base.

* * *

As cities and states fell across the former land of the free, one city was completely off limits to the evil-doers as they continued their rampages across the country. Washington, D.C. For the Syndicate had made their new home in this new world they had conquered out of the White House. What was once a symbol of freedom had just overnight became a symbol of fear and oppression.

Inside the building, in the former Oval Office, Mabel sat behind the Resolute desk, now with a throne behind it to assert her dominance. In front of her was a large, rectangular desk, where her subordinates were currently seated, for a meeting was about to take place. However, three other Syndicate members were currently absent and some of their patience was starting to run thin.

Then, the doors to the office opened, revealing two more teenage members of the evil organization. One was clearly an alternate version of the Norrisville Ninja, Randy Cunningham, even wearing a similar ninja outfit. But there were two striking differences. First, clearly he had been aged from fourteen to around seventeen, and second, he bore insignia of the Foot Clan on his chest.

Next, there was a reverse version of Sashi Kobayashi. Like Randy, she too was around seventeen years old and bore the symbol of the Foot Clan. Her outfit was a black bodysuit with silver, armored shoulder pads, gauntlets, knee pads and boots, as well as a red bandana tied to her forehead and two katanas strapped to her back. Her normally multi-tone hair was also now completely dark brown and did not have the pigtails that the real Sashi would have.

It was at that moment that Randy tossed a small, disc-like device to the floor that suddenly switched on, displaying a full body, six foot tall holographic projection of the final member of the Syndicate's inner circle: a robot that bore a resemblance to Optimus Prime. However, this version of the Autobot leader had a dulled down, almost rustic purple and black color scheme, with piercing, hellish red optics that would normally be the last thing one would see before being mercilessly slaughtered.

Randy and Sashi then took their seats on the left side of the table while the hologram of Prime sat at the other side of it, across from Mabel.

"Our apologies, ma'am," Randy said. "The prisoner a-"

"Attempted to escape before the convergence, yes, I know," Mabel interrupted, instantly confirming to the dark ninja that she had read his mind. "It is of no concern for the moment. Anyway, now that the three of you are here, this meeting can officially begin. Penn, status report."

"Everything is going according to plan," Penn replied. "The United States will have completely fallen within the next twenty four hours, and several other nations will soon follow suite."

"But there's still the issue of those who stand against us," Optimus pointed out. "You should have just let me kill them then and there."

"Still eager to kill something, are we, Optimus?" Mabel asked.

"More than anything," the murder hungry machine practically snarled as he clenched his holographic hand. "Let me go to them and cut them out like the rotting cancer they are!"

"I assure you, you will have your time soon, but it will come at a time and place of MY choosing!" Mabel sternly replied as she held up what appeared to be a small remote in her right hand. "We don't want to have any unfortunate 'accidents' now, do we?"

"N-no, of course not," Optimus answered with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Good," Mabel responded with a sinister smirk as she lowered the remote.

"He does bring up a good point though," Sashi stated. "Why let them go and risk them becoming an issue in the future?"

"We were too few in numbers, Sashi," Mabel answered. "We wouldn't have been able to stand against them all in a fight, especially if it motivated the others to turn against us as well. Besides, I've always loved a good challenge."

As she said the last sentence, one could almost detect a hint of a sick sense of pleasure in her voice.

"But make no mistake, they'll be wishing they had bowed down to us soon," she continued. "Now then, on to other matters at hand. It's come to my attention that three of the heroes had managed to escape us."

As she said that, her eyes slowly turned to Steven with a glare that didn't require words to show her contempt for his failure. In response, Steven simply angrily looked away as he clenched his hands.

"I know where they'd most likely go," he said as he turned back to his superior. "I won't fail again."

"I know you won't, Steven," Mabel replied before adding "Because this time, Kim will be accompanying you to ensure that."

Of course, Steven was not happy about this, but he knew better than to so much as even question Mabel's orders, less he wanted her to inflict the same pain she dealt towards the other villains at the convergence.

"I wouldn't worry so much about them at the moment," Star stated. "Some of the nations that still have yet to fall still have their nuclear arsenals at their disposal. What's to stop them from launching one here?"

"Oh, my dear Star, that is of no problem," Mabel answered with a devious smirk. "If Soundwave does what I told him to do."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked. In response, Mabel simply looked down at her watch to see what time it was before standing from her throne and walking to the window behind her, her hands behind her back.

"Just watch," she commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Nevada, Soundwave stood outside of the now empty central building before detaching a portion of his chest which transformed into Laserbeak. The minion then proceeded to enter the building, flying through the hallways before reaching its destination: a massive control panel with a supercomputer above it. Laserbeak proceeded to land onto the console, a spike extending out of its head and connecting to a nearby port to accomplish its objective: to hack into the world's nuclear arsenals through the internet.

* * *

All across the world, every missile silo and submarine had launched every nuclear missile straight into the air, something that several government officials had bore witness to as they attempted to hide from the Syndicate inside Fort Sumter. Several screens suddenly switched on to display surveillance footage of the country's nuclear launch pads.

"What the hell's going on!?" the former Secretary of Defense asked. "Who greenlit this!?"

"Nobody, sir," a government official answered.

"North Korea, Russia, China and India are reporting the same thing," another said. "Whatever's going on, it's worldwide."

"What's the target?" the Secretary of Defense asked. "Where are they going?"

"...Up, sir," the second official answered. "Straight up."

Hearing that was the last thing that the Secretary of Defense expected to hear. What use would the world's nuclear warheads be if they were just...shot out into space...It was with that thought that the Secretary finally figured it out as his eyes widened in terror. The Syndicate wasn't going to use them.

They're going to destroy them and render the nations completely defenseless against the villains.

"My God..." was all he could say. Suddenly, the screens suddenly shifted to a somewhat static image of Mabel, much to their shock.

"THIS...is God," she said before the screens shifted to black.

* * *

Above the atmosphere, once the warheads made it out into space, their remote detonation switches were activated by Laserbeak, causing them to explode prematurely, lighting the skies ablaze for a brief moment.

* * *

Back at the White House, the other nine members of the Syndicate flinched slightly when they heard the rumbling sounds of explosions high above the atmosphere, as well as an orange blaze lighting the sky for one second before the shroud of darkness returned. Mabel, on the other hand, had the same sinister smirk on her face.

"Now then," she said as she simply returned to her throne, almost as if nothing had happened. "Let us move on to our next objectives. Danny, I want you to take care of a few pesky rebels over in Amity Park."

"It will be done," Danny responded in a gravely, almost death-like tone.

"Steven and Kim, you two know your mission," Mabel continued.

"Yes, of course," Steven replied, still none too thrilled over the fact that Kim was to accompany him.

"Penn, I want you, Randy and Sashi to go to Middleburg and locate the Multi Universe Transprojector," Mabel ordered. "Once you find it, contact me for further instructions."

"Yes, ma'am," Penn replied.

"As for myself, I believe a little trip to Gravity Falls is in order," Mabel continued. "Star will be in charge during my absence. Meeting adjourned."

With that, Danny proceeded to fly upward and phase through the ceiling towards his destination, the hologram of Prime disappeared and the rest of the inner circle stood up and left, leaving Mabel alone in the former Oval Office. The sheer thoughts of what was to come was enough for her to smile deviously, anticipating every minute of it.

* * *

 **Credit for the beginning scene in Beach City and for the scene with Xanatos and Vlad goes to my collaborator.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls, Gargoyles, Kim Possible, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja are owned by Disney, Danny Phantom,** **El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Nickelodeon, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is owned by Zagtoon, Steven Universe and The Powerpuff Girls owned by Cartoon Network and G.I. Joe and Transformers: Prime are owned by Hasbro.**


	3. The Resistance Rises

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Credit for the final two scenes goes to my collaborator.**

* * *

Forever Evil

Chapter 3: The Resistance Rises

* * *

Never in a million years would the Shredder have expected everything to fall apart like this.

The Foot Clan was nearly in complete shambles after Demona's immediate takeover of Manhattan. Their ties with the Purple Dragons and Don Vizioso were shattered, their control over the city was virtually non-existent and several of their mutant subordinates have left for Demona. As expected, Tiger Claw was the only one that remained with the Foot Clan, but he and the clan's robots were unable to withstand the female gargoyle and her new army of mutants, especially since the eclipse meant she would no longer turn back into her more vulnerable human form.

And yet, that was not what angered Oroku Saki most of all.

It was the fact that a group of villains from an alternate Earth have murdered Hamato Yoshi and his turtle sons, robbing him of the vengeance he has hungered for for decades.

As expected, he at first did not believe the Syndicate's words, thinking it was some sort of trick, but then they revealed their evidence in the form of the heroes' weapons and only upon retrieving Splinter's staff did he finally accept their words.

But of course, acceptance was not the same as submission.

As he sat on his throne, observing the city in flames in front of him, Saki attempted to meticulously plan out his vengeance against the Syndicate. For if he could not have his revenge against Yoshi, he would at the very least take the lives of those who had robbed him of it. However, even he knew that going against the Syndicate alone would be a fool's gambit and would only result in his death.

Just then, however, the sound of someone entering his hideout snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned around to see Tiger Claw kneeling before him.

"Master Shredder, there is someone who wishes to see you," he said.

"Demona?" Shredder asked, his voice laced with nothing but pure contempt for the creature he suspected has come here to finish off the Foot Clan once and for all.

"No, Master," Tiger Claw answered.

Tiger Claw then moved aside for Shredder's guest to approach him from the open doorway, revealing himself to be Vlad in his human form. It was barely noticeable, but Saki's eyes did widen ever so slightly in surprise.

"Vlad Masters," he said. "I must admit, I did not expect the CEO of Vladco to approach me, particularly in a time such as this. What I do not know, however, is why. So I suggest that you state your business. Quickly."

With that last word, the leader of the Foot narrowed his eyes at the billionaire to emphasize the point, but Vlad did not seem intimidated. Rather, he kept the same smirk he was wearing when he entered the building.

"Right to the point I see, Shredder," he responded. "Very well then. I came here to make a proposition with you."

"Which is?" Shredder asked.

"A colleague and I want your help in taking down the Syndicate," Vlad answered.

Shredder's eyes narrowed once again, now believing that Masters was simply wasting his time.

"And just how would a worldly billionaire stand even the slightest of a chance against the Syndicate?" he asked, failing to notice that a duplicate of Vlad in his ghost form phased upward through the floor behind him.

"Boo," the duplicate said, prompting Saki to extend his wrist blades and swiftly turn around in a motion that would normally cleave the would be attacker in half. However, the duplicate turned itself intangible, causing the blades to go through it, much to Shredder's shock.

"What!?" he exclaimed before the duplicate flew down to Vlad and merged into him, prompting the half/ghost to turn into his ghost form, never dropping the smirk on his face.

"Have I got your attention now?" he asked.

Tiger Claw then readied himself to attack Plasmius when...

"Wait," his master sternly said, prompting him to stop right before he charged towards the hybrid. "Let me hear what he has to say."

"I saw you at the convergence in D.C.," Vlad stated. "I could tell that you weren't too enthused over the new world order the Syndicate has created. Believe me when I say that myself and my colleague aren't happy about this either. But after Mabel's sudden display of her power, we knew that we couldn't take them on by ourselves. That's where you come in. Without the world's 'heroes' to stop them, we'll need to form a team to fight the Syndicate and their new army. Now, seeing as though I own a multi-billion dollar company, no amount is too steep for me to pay, so just name your price a-"

"My services are not for sale, Masters," Shredder angrily interrupted. "However, there still may yet be a way you may repay me."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Vlad curiously asked.

Shredder's fists tightened in sheer anger and hatred for the Syndicate before answering.

"My revenge against Hamato Yoshi and his turtle sons has been taken from me," he began. "Most of my mutants have left the Foot Clan for that winged abomination. My control over this city is all but non-existent. If you wish to repay me, Vlad, all you have to do is assure that I take everything from the Syndicate as they have taken everything from me!"

To emphasize his point, he popped his wrist blades out once again, his eyes narrowed with contempt. This was enough for Vlad to suddenly drop his smirk as he listened to Saki's demands, suddenly making his hatred for Jack Fenton seem like two kids arguing in a playground in comparison to Shredder's hatred for this 'Hamato Yoshi.'

"Uh, okay, very well then," Vlad said uneasily as he hovered towards the Foot Clan's leader, handing him a device with a location marked on a map of Arizona. "Meet myself and my colleague at this location in exactly twenty-four hours."

With that, the human/ghost hybrid flew upward and phased through the roof, leaving only Shredder and Tiger Claw in the room.

"Tiger Claw, you will be in charge while I am gone," Shredder said to the sole mutant of the Foot Clan. "Ensure that our presence in this city is still well established."

"Forgive me, my master, but are you certain we can trust that this man will hold up his end of the bargain?" Tiger Claw asked.

"No, but he could very well be our only chance of being rid of the Syndicate," Saki answered. "And if I cannot exact my revenge against Yoshi, I will at least take great pride in piercing my blades into his killers' hearts."

* * *

Far away from Manhattan, the town of Echo Creek had turn into a war zone without the protection of Star Butterfly. Criminals and supervillains ran rampant, graffiti was all over virtually every building and turf wars were waged everywhere. Thankfully, most of the citizens had evacuated the town, knowing that impending doom was right around the corner. This included Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, who, after grieving their presumably deceased son as well as his best friend, packed everything they could and left, leaving the Diaz household completely abandoned.

Save for one occupant...

"No, NO, NOOOO!" Ludo shouted as he rummaged every inch of Star's bedroom.

After learning of Princess Butterfly's demise at the convergence, Ludo instantly took this opportunity to go to Star's Earth home, break into her room and steal her spellbook. One problem though.

"Where is it!? WHERE IS IT!?" Ludo exclaimed as he tossed several of Star's belongings aside to desperately try and find the book, all while his minions, an eagle and a large spider, watched their master. "That accursed book has to be here somewhere!"

He was so occupied with searching for the book that he failed to notice a large shadow forming above the town.

* * *

Said shadow belonged to the vessel of Lord Dominator. After receiving a mysterious transmission from a group known as the Syndicate, claiming that they had vanquished dozens of powerful beings, (or as Dominator preferred to call them, 'dorks') she knew that she had to see this for herself. Once she had discovered the truth, as well as knew that the Syndicate was comprised of a bunch of teenagers, she was absolutely livid over the rules that they expected her to follow. Not to mention the fact that if word gets around the galaxy about this, her reputation as a villain would most likely be ruined. So, she opted to solve this by doing what she did best.

Destroying a planet.

"Bunch of brats think they're better then me, huh?" she said as she manned the controls of her ship. "Think they're gonna tell ME what to do? Well, let's see how they like it when I blow the living grop outta this stupid planet!"

She then activated the drill inside her ship, prepping it to drill into the Earth's core and destroy it.

* * *

Elsewhere, as she flew towards her destination, Mabel could sense Dominator's presence in Echo Creek and, rather than get concerned or even that angry, she simply rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Star, there's a problem in Echo Creek," she telepathically told her fellow Syndicate member. "Go take care of it."

* * *

Back in the White House, Star had opened a portal to Echo Creek using her dimensional scissors as Marco approached her.

"Come along, Marco," she commanded the brute. "We need to take care of something back home."

"Rrr...home," Marco growled as he lumbered behind Star into the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, the drill descended closer and closer to the ground, all while Dominator laughed maniacally over all of this, only to then suddenly be teleported out of her ship and into the streets of Echo Creek. Obviously perplexed over this, she turned around to see Star and Marco facing her, Star's staff glowing a dark shade of green at the dragon's head.

"Oh, this is just great," Dominator said with a sadistic smirk, clearly not phased by this. "Now I get to kill two of you idiots..."

Her clothing then suddenly morphed into her massive suit of armor.

"In person!" she finished in a much more gutteral voice from under her helmet. However, with the wave of Star's wand, her armor all of a sudden tore right off of Dominator much to her shock as she fell harshly to the floor. The armor then proceeded to be handed to Marco, who grabbed it and crushed it into a ball of scrap metal.

"What the-!?" Dominator yelled before Star pointed her wand up at her ship, firing a blast of magical energy that instantly destroyed the drill and sent the massive warship on a collision course with a section of the town.

"Oh, it's on now!" Dominator angrily shouted as she got back onto her feet, lava forming in one hand and ice in the other, but before she could attack the two of them, Star fired another magical blast, this time allowing her to levitate Dominator upwards before suddenly smashing her downward against the hard pavement of the street. She proceeded to do this another three times before launching her through the wall of a vacant house.

"Marco, be a dear and take care of this nuisance for me," Star said to her hulking servant, who simply launched himself upwards, landing through the roof of the house and in front of Dominator, who could barely get back onto her feet due to the incredible amount of pain she was in. And now she was face to face with a monster that was about twice as tall as she was.

"Oh, fu-" she was about to say, only for Marco to swiftly grab her by the throat, jump up to about fifty feet in the air and release her, allowing him to punch her square in the gut and send her flying backwards at an insane speed. He then landed right beside his master as Dominator's ship crashed into a section of Echo Creek, taking out several buildings and no doubt killing quite a few people in the process.

"Our work here is finished," Star said, no doubt knowing that Mabel was listening.

"Excellent," her master responded mentally. "Return to D.C. and await further orders."

With that, Star opened another portal and walked through it along with her brutish slave before it closed.

* * *

Back at the Diaz household, Ludo had searched every square inch of Star's bedroom, but it was to no avail. The book was gone.

"Oh, so close and yet so far!" he exclaimed. "Princess Butterfly is out of the way, yet the book suddenly vanishes! The Syndicate must have gotten here first and taken it. What do I do now!?"

His wand then telepathically sent him a message, one that Ludo wasn't too thrilled to here.

"Are you insane!?" he shouted at the wand. "You saw what that Mabel girl was capable of! Just the four of us wouldn't stand a chance!"

The wand sent him yet another message in response.

"But how am I going to find someone powerful enough t-" Ludo responded, only to be interrupted by the unconscious body of Lord Dominator to suddenly burst through the wall of the castle loft of the Diaz household and collide roughly with the back wall, causing Ludo to yelp in terror. Suddenly, the loft started to rumble as bits and pieces started to fall off of the walls, making it apparent that it was starting to collapse. In terror, Ludo grabbed his dimensional scissors, only to stumble with them for a bit in a panic, and used them to open a portal to his lair just as the loft detached from the house. The tiny tyrant, the spider and the eagle then jumped into it, failing to notice Dominator, as well as a fifth, unseen individual, go through the portal as well right before the loft crashed onto the ground.

* * *

In his lair back in Mewni, Ludo and his minions stumbled out of the portal only for Dominator's body to be sent hurdling through before colliding with the soil wall. Bewildered by this, Ludo approached Dominator's still unresponsive body and moved his ear close to her chest and, much to his shock, heard heartbeats.

"By Mewni, she's still alive!" he said before smiling sinisterly and turning to his wand. "This may be the one who will help us destroy the Syndicate. If we can heal her, we might actually stand a chance!"

The wand responded by sending another telepathic message to its master.

"Now, I need you to cooperate with me right now and help me heal her," Ludo stated.

He then approached Dominator once more and held the wand out, pointing it towards her, only for nothing to happen. Irritated, he proceeded to thrust it forward, only for the same result to occur. In a fit of anger, he started to shake the wand violently.

"WORK, YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!" he shouted. "WO-"

Almost as a response to Ludo's actions, the wand fired a blast that sent Ludo propelling backwards harshly against the wall while the blast managed to hit Dominator, causing some of her wounds to heal as she finally started to slowly regain consciousness.

"It worked," Ludo happily said as Dominator's eyes opened. "It worked!"

"O-okay, somebody better have the license of that space bus tha-" Dominator said, only to then stop when she asseded her surroundings. "What the...Where the flarp am I!?"

"You are in my lair," Ludo answered, causing her to turn to him as he approached her. "Now, you owe me for saving you from certain death, so you are going to help your new master destroy the Syndicate or-!"

He was rudely interrupted however when Dominator lunged forward and grabbed the tyrant by the throat, glaring daggers into his eyes.

"Listen here, shorty," she began. "I'm all for killing those dorks, but I am NOT and will never by ANYONE'S servant. Got it!?"

"...Or we can be partners, that works to," Ludo meekly answered.

Dominator then dropped Ludo to the ground when, all of a sudden, Vlad phased through the dirt ceiling, arms crossed and with that same smirk that he had when he met the Shredder, catching both villains off guard.

"Have I got an offer to make the two of you, then," he said.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later...

To be honest, Vlad was completely sceptical if Xanatos was telling the truth that he had moved to a new base of operations. For all the half-ghost knew, he was leading his new team into a slaughter. Xanatos may have sounded genuine when they last spoke, but he knew that the fellow billionaire had a silver tongue that was sharp as steel and was a master manipulator. A part of Vlad heavily considered taking his newfound allies and returning to his mansion Colorado to form his own plan of attack against the Syndicate. But like or not, David had the tech and weaponry to best combat these universal intruders. The group soon reached the destination Vlad was told to go to. To his chagrin, Masters and the other villains found themselves in an abandoned construction site out in the middle of the Arizona desert. As expected, Vlad and his new cohorts weren't exactly too pleased to discover this supposed new base.

"What sort of game is this, Masters?" Shredder demanded angrily.

"Yeah, what the grop dude?" Dominator added. "You promised us a secret base, but all I see is a ton of junk!"

"I assure you that this is the right place," Vlad lied before muttering "I hope."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Ludo said. "I should've stayed on Mewni and waited out this whole mess."

"You said it, Toadstool," Dominator agreed. "I should've just had my ship self-repair itself and been on my way. Frag this planet!"

Just as the other villains were about to depart, a Steel Clan robot suddenly floated downward in front of Vlad and the others. Shredder, Dominator and Ludo were about attack the machine, but the half-ghost held up his hand to get them to back down.

"Mr. Xanatos is expecting you in the main warehouse," the robot informed them. "I have been instructed to take you there."

The group of villains were led by the robotic gargoyle to a large warehouse that sat in at the edge of the construction site. Once they entered, Vlad and his new allies found that interior of the warehouse had turned into a war room. Computers and scanners lined the walls of the inside of the where other Steel Clan robots monitored the worldwide situation.

"Like it?" a voice asked from above.

The group of villains looked up to see Xanatos hover downward from above in his armor. Vlad's new allies were bit disappointed that the man behind this union was some rich guy with a fancy suit.

"Seriously, this is your partner, Vlad?" Dominator asked. "He's just some guy in a freaky suit."

"And you're an alien without a ship or an army," Xanatos retorted, making her grimace before continuing. "You must Lord Dominator, Ludo and Shredder."

"Wha-How do you know us?" Ludo questioned.

"I've made it my business to know my potential enemies, whether they be from this world or from beyond," the billionaire answered. "I spent years gathering information on you and your rivals. Something that would take tons of money and a lot of patience to do. Fortunately, I have both."

"And yet you have made a warehouse your headquarters," Shredder chided.

"Never judge a book by its cover, Saki," David causally informed him. "This place totality inconspicuous to the Syndicate and was the place where I nearly captured a Native American god. The energies the Coyote spirit left behind have shielded this area form detection."

"But we're still outnumbered," Ludo pointed out. "There's only five of us while the Syndicate has the support of everyone else out there."

"Not necessarily," Xanatos corrected. "While Vlad's been gathering you, I've been in touch with others who are less than pleased by how things are going. It's still not a lot mind you, but there's still a good number to at least make a stand."

"It's still suicide," Dominator responded.

"Maybe, but I'd rather go out fighting than kneel to some teenager and her band of thugs," David replied. "You can all leave right now if you wish, but I suspect that'd you'd rather have a chance to kill these kids instead waiting for them to show up at your doorstep. The Syndicate has something people like us has never really had: unity. That's how they defeated our enemies and that's how they'll defeat us as well. Fight or die. That choice is yours."

The other villains looked at one another. They still didn't trust each other, but Xanatos had a point. They could go back to being under the Syndicate's thumb or they could take the fight to them and drag some of those monsters down with them.

"Well you already know I'm with you," Vlad spoke up. "Against my better judgment."

"I'm in," Ludo said.

"I shall join as well," Shredder added. "But should any of you betray me, you will not live long to regret it!"

"Excellent choice, gentlemen." Xanatos said before turning to Dominator. "And what's your answer?"

"Oh, for grop sake! Fine, I'll join you," the warlord answered angrily. "This better be worth it."

"So, what's our first course of action?" Masters asked.

"First, we need to find our other allies. We're going to need them if we're to have a chance." the fellow billionaire explained. "Once we have them, we'll make our next move."

"Which is what, oh fearless leader?" Dominator questioned sarcastically.

"We need weapons that can put up a fight," Xanatos answered. "Vlad has several weapons back at his lab that could of use to use, but I know of a place that could have some serious firepower."

"And just where is this place?" Saki demanded.

"First, you, Dominator and Ludo need to find those recruits while Vlad and I are gathering up his weapons." Xanatos replied. "We'll rendezvous back here before heading back out to get our additional weaponry."

"How are we supposed to find these allies anyway?" Ludo commented.

"I'll give you the locations of each one," his new leader answered. "Once you find them, give them the code word: Prometheus. They'll know you're with me."

With their plan set in motion, the new team of villains split up once more to carry out their objectives. It was hard to tell at this point whether or not they would succeed, but perhaps this team of cutthroats and psychopaths was the best chance the earth had at fighting the evil that now ruled the world.

* * *

After the invasion from the Syndicate, many places throughout the world became make-shifts safe houses for those wishing to escape the wrath of the villains who now ruled the earth. In Norrisville, the high school had become a refuge for those who remained human and wanted to a place to hide from the monsters that now infested the streets. Howard Weinerman and his sister lead search parties into the city in order to find food, medical supplies and others refugees that wanted to survive this new world order. In Paris, those who weren't Akumatized hid at the Dupain-Cheng bakery for safety. Meanwhile, in Amity Park, Fenton Works had become a fortress for those seeking protection from the hordes of ghosts that overran the town. In Townsville, Professor Utonium made his home a haven to those wanted to hide from the warring villains that now ruled their city.

Another such place that had been converted into a safe house was located in the small Oregon town of Gravity Falls. While the town had already face their greatest evil and bested him, they were still in fear of what the Syndicate would do to them if they came knocking on their door. The main reason they felt that fear was warranted was that the leader of the villains from the alternate Earth was a twisted version of their very own Mabel Pines, who more than likely knew where Gravity Falls was located and could arrive at the town with army of super powered evildoers under her command to burn the town to the ground. Some people either fled out of Gravity Falls and into the woods to seek refuge with the supernatural creatures that resided there or hide in their makeshift shelters that had been built during Bill Cipher's reign of chaos.

However, there were several individuals who sought out safety somewhere. Many people flocked to the mansion that now belonged to Fiddleford McGuket, hoping that they could shelter in the massive building. Mcguket opened his doors to those who feared the power of the Syndicate and gave them a place to stay within the former Northwest mansion. Even the Northwest family themselves hid in their former home. Thanks to the wealth he now owned, the prospector was able to get enough food, beds and other supplies for everyone to weather out this villainous occupation. Aiding him in keeping everyone safe were Soos and Wendy, who remained on Earth while Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford traveled with the army of ill-fated heroes who were all slain by the Syndicate.

Every so often, the lumberjack's daughter would look up at the eclipse that now over hung over the world and hold back the tears that weld up in her eyes. She and Dipper had formed a relationship only two months ago and now she was without the boy she cared the most about in her entire life. It also hurt both her and Soos about the fact that they lost not only Dipper, but also three other close friends to Syndicate's power. But they had to fight through their sadness so they could remain strong for those they were now in charge of protecting. However, it was hard to keep everyone's spirits up during a crisis such as this. One such frightened soul was a certain blonde heiress, who was talking to two girls she wouldn't normally socialize with.

"We're all going to die," Pacifica said to Candi and Grenda. "They're going to find us and kill us."

"That's enough, Pacifica!" Wendy ordered sternly. "You're scaring them!"

"Well it's true!" the blonde shot back. "The Syndicate could be on their way right now to wipe us out!"

"She's right!" Robbie shouted from across the room in agreement. "What's to stop them to from coming here!?"

Soon enough, the whole crowd was in a state of hysterics. Wendy knew that she had to act fast for she had a potential full scale riot on her hands.

"Everyone, shut up!" the ginger commanded, silencing the crowd "It's going to be okay. We survived Bill Cipher and we're going survive this, but the only way we're to do that is if we stick together and not turn each other! The Syndicate has the whole world, so I doubt they'll ever come here, and if they do then we'll fight them!"

"How touching," came a sudden voice in not just Wendy's head, but in everyone else in the room. "I do so love a rousing speech."

Suddenly, a huge chunk of the wall behind Wendy was torn out and throw aside, allowing the one responsible to float inside. It was none other than the reverse version of Mabel, who hovered over the horrified crowd before gently landing in front of them with a wicked grin on her lips.

"Boo," she said simply, making everyone jump in fright.

It was so strange for Wendy and the others who knew the original Mabel to see this older, mirrored version of the girl who enjoyed sweaters and random dance parties standing before them. They could tell just by looking into this Mabel's cold, blue eyes that there would be no reasoning with this version of the girl they once knew.

"What? No flowers?" the Syndicate's leader asked them with a mocking laugh.

"What do you want?" Wendy demanded.

Mabel didn't answer at first, instead she merely looked over the redhead as if she trying to remember something.

"You know, you look a lot like the Wendy from my Earth" she mentioned, ignoring her question entirely. "But my universe's Wendy was my brother's personal sex slave...and punching bag."

"And just where is your universe's Dipper now?" McGuket questioned. "He wasn't among your meeting with all those villains."

"Oh, my dear brother is still around," the reverse Mabel answered with a dark smile. "You might that say I keep him close."

The twisted version of the hyperactive girl then revealed a pale blue crystal that hung around her neck that seemed to shine with a sort of aura. Just then, a ghostly image of Mason Pines from the other Earth formed within the crystal briefly before fading away only seconds later. The very sight the crowd had witnessed both unsettled them and showed the depths of this Mabel's wickedness.

"I keep Mason's soul trapped within this necklace," she explained. "The crystal allows me to harness the power my brother has, increasing my own powers tenfold!"

While she was talking, Soos was sneaking up behind the physic with a chair in his hands. However, it was rather hard to keep your thoughts to yourself when your enemy was a mind-reader.

'Okay just be calm and don't think because she can read your thoughts if you do. Just take this chair and bash her brains out. End the monster, dude,' Soos thought out in his head as he raised the chair he had picked up over his head, ready to slam it down on the villain's skull.

Mabel let out a bored sigh before hitting him with a blast of telekinetic energy without even turning around to face him. Using her mental powers, she pinned Soos against a wall and held him there. Wendy charged at the twisted version of her friend, but Mabel turned her head to look at the redhead in the eye and unleashed a torrent of psychic power in the teen's mind. Wendy screamed in pain as she clutched her head and feel to the ground in agony. It felt as though a series of bombs had gone off in her mind and there was no way to stop them. Her father and McGucket attempted to rush to the teen's aide, but were sent flying backwards from another blast of mental energy from Mabel's mind. Blubs and Durland drew their guns and took aim at the villain, only to have them be crushed in their hands, making them useless.

"What part of 'psychic' do you idiots not get?" Mabel scolded. "The people on my Earth's Gravity Falls weren't as stupid as any you!"

Knowing that they couldn't stand up to her, the other townspeople backed down.

"That's better," the Syndicate's leader said before looking down at the still screaming Wendy. "Now, I believe you asked me about what I wanted. Well, what I want isn't so much as a what, so much as it is a who."

With that, Mabel reached out with her hands and used her powers to shove the crowd into two different halves, like she was parting the Red Sea. It was through her actions that found who was she after in the opening she had made: Pacifica. Mabel then held out her hand to the heiress, lifting the girl off the ground as she did. She then knocked out the blonde with a mental command to sleep before pulling her target into her arms.

"Hmm, you're a bit younger then my Pacifica was, but I can work with that," she muttered as she looked over her prisoner before looking back the crowd. "Well, it's been fun, but I've got a world to rule."

With that, the psychic flew out the hole she had made and into the skies above with her prize in her arms. Once she was gone, Mabel released her hold over Wendy and Soos, allowing them to get back to their feet. They helplessly looked up at the fading image of Mabel as she flew farther away from Gravity Falls, all the while wondering why she wanted Pacifica in the first place.

"I'm not going to lose you again," Mabel whispered to the unconscious girl in her arms before kissing her forehead. "I promise."

The Syndicate's leader then sent out a telepathic message to her cohorts in crime.

"Status update," she commanded.

"I'm en route to Amity Park," Danny answered mentally.

"We're closing in on our objective as well," Sashi replied.

"As are we," Kim assured. "we'll contact you when we finish off our targets."

"Good," Mabel said. "Marco, I want you to prepare the bedroom for me before I get back. I'll be bringing back a guest."

"Hrrr...room," Marco mentally compiled.

"I guess you found another Pacifica, then?" Penn mentioned. "You know she's not like the one from our Earth, right?"

"What I do with the girl is none of your concern, Penn!" Mabel shouted in his head. "Just get your job done and mind your own damn business!"

"Whatever, boss," Penn shrugged off. "Just try not to get this one killed."

Mabel's scowled at her teammate's remark. She would've tortured him if she didn't need him for his skills. Right now, she just wanted focus on getting back to D.C. and get back to ruling the new Earth, and maybe later tonight she would work off some stress with her new Pacifica. And this time, her brother wouldn't be able to take this one away from her.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls, Gargoyles, Kim Possible, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and Wander Over Yonder are owned by Disney, Danny Phantom and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Nickelodeon, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is owned by Zagtoon and Steven Universe and The Powerpuff Girls owned by Cartoon Network.**


End file.
